The invention relates to stands, and more particularly, to a portable stand for supporting a single or double-sided sign thereon.
Suburban neighborhoods are deluged with a variety of handmade signs on cardboard placards and posters, and are commonly secured to mailboxes and utility poles. Homemade signs are not always the most effective and practical way to advertise, and many communities have begun to restrict and even ban the use of homemade signs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,740 to Brault discloses a moveable stand for supporting a sign. Having a base with wheels that are capable of being filled with water to provide weight. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,578 and 5,878,518 both to Grewe disclose additional portable wheel signs suited to be filled with water.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.